Not All Change Is Good
by Freddielou
Summary: Chris saved Wyatt but changed his family for the worse. Can he and Wyatt put right the wrong before Chris loses Wyatt for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Change Is Good.**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to say that I own the show and everything associated with it, I cannot. It all belongs to someone else.

Chris saved Wyatt but changed his family for the worse. Can he and Wyatt put right the wrong before he loses Wyatt for good?

This story is set just before Chris dies in It's a Bad, Bad world Part 2.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise visitors. **

Leo rushed over to the bed where his youngest son lay dying from a stab wound. He still couldn't get over the fact that Gideon, his mentor and his friend had stabbed his baby boy.

"Chris," he said brushing his hair back.

Chris turned weakly to his dad. He knew he didn't have long left now. "Hey," he said softly.

Paige stood in the doorway watching, the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm here now. You can hold on okay. Hold on, hold on. I'm here you can hold on okay," begged Leo and Chris gave him a weak nod. "Don't give up ok?" he added tears falling down his face too.

"You either," replied Chris and he closed his eyes.

"No, no, no. Please no, please," begged Leo but it didn't change anything. Leo dropped his head down missing the flash of purple that flew into Chris. Chris' body then disappeared.

* * *

Chris' body then reappeared in the back room of P3 where two people bent down over it.

"Is he still alive?" asked one. He was a young man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Just. I managed to hold his death off long enough to get him here," replied the other, a young woman.

"I hate making them think he is dead," said the man.

"I know but we had to make sure that Leo would actually go ahead and kill Gideon. If Chris had survived he may not have been angry enough to actually kill him."

The young woman then knelt down beside Chris and sprinkled some gold dust over his stomach wound. The man placed his hands over the wound as she began chanting. Slowly the familiar glow of healing appeared from his hands. The young woman then copied him but a purple glow emitted from her hands.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the wound healed up and Chris began breathing normally. The two future people looked at each other in relief as the young man opened his eyes groggily. He glanced around him and then spotted the two people with him.

"Wyatt?" he asked in shock.

"Hey there little brother," he replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

"Saving you of course. Can't let my favourite little brother die now can I?"

"But you're evil and want me dead," he said feeling more confused.

"No I'm good, you saved me, well dad is about to anyway. I'm from the future you helped to create."

"But how is that possible?"

"Well we came back to save you from dying. You deserve to live for what you did Chris," said the young woman with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Chris sitting up.

"I'm Eva-Rylee McKenzie. You don't know me yet but you will," she replied with a smile.

Suddenly orbs filled the room and an angry looking young man stood before them.

"What are you doing here Chris?" asked Wyatt staring at the version of his brother he knew.

"Well I cast a spell to make to you and it brought me here. What the hell are you doing in the past and oh my god is that me?" he asked pointing at his other self still sat on the couch. Wyatt just nodded.

The other Chris sat staring at the man before them. This was him from the future, the good future, the one where his brother wasn't the Source. He looked just like him but there were some subtle differences. His hair was slightly shorter and there was a lot less pain in his green eyes. In fact, this version of him looked much happier and he was glad about that.

"Um hi," he said to his other self.

"Hey yourself," replied the other Chris who then turned to his older brother. "You saved me didn't you?" he asked and Wyatt nodded again. "Wy you could have messed with our whole future. Why would you go back in time to do that?" he asked angrily.

"Because you didn't deserve to die saving me and you know what it did to mom, dad and the aunts. I wanted to save them the pain of losing you."

"Oh Wy," he said calming down and approaching his brother. They both knew how much their parents had struggled to get over losing him and even now 23 years later they still weren't totally over it. His death had hung over them like a shadow and totally affected everything that they did, including how they treated their children.

"Does our family know I'm alive?"

"Um no they think you died," replied Wyatt.

"What!" replied both Chris'.

"We had to make sure dad would actually kill Gideon and not try and save him. It was the only way," said Wyatt defending his actions.

"Well we better go and let them know he, I'm, we're alive. Man this is weird," said Chris from the good future.

"Yeah and going to get confusing so you can be Chris," he said pointing to the brother he knew. "You can be Perry for now so we don't get confused," said Wyatt pointing at the other Chris.

"Is it safe to leave yet?" asked the young woman who had been listening quietly.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for his family. "Yes they are all at the hospital."

"Let's go then," replied Perry leaping up and then staggering backwards.

"Take it easy, you almost died," said Wyatt helping him to regain his balance.

"Uh thanks bro. Can I call you that?" he asked glancing over at Chris not wanting to offend him.

"Course you can. You are my brother after all. You both are," replied Wyatt with a smile. Perry then did what he had been longing to do since he had woken up. He hugged his big brother. Wyatt grinned and hugged him back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital a nurse has just bought baby Chris out to meet his family. She smiles at them all and hands him to Leo.

"Oh look, he's beautiful. Baby Christopher," gushed Phoebe. She then turned to Wyatt who was gazing down at the little baby. "That's your brother."

"Looks like we didn't lose him after all," said Paige unable to stop a few tears falling.

"No you didn't," said a voice.

They turned round to see Chris standing behind them alive and well. Phoebe and Paige raced to their nephew hugging him tight so pleased to see him alive. Leo just stood in shock not knowing what to say. He had watched his son die and now he stood before them alive and well.

"Hey dad," said Chris approaching his father.

"Chris," he said softly tears filling his eyes.

"It's me dad."

Paige took the baby from Leo so he could hug his son properly. Leo pulled him into a fierce hug and Chris didn't resist at all. He knew this was exactly what his dad needed and to be honest so did he.

"How is this possible?" asked Phoebe when they finally broke apart.

"Yeah we saw you die," said Paige.

"I was healed by some very special people," replied Chris with a smile.

"Who?" asked Leo. It had to be someone very powerful to override Gideon's magic.

"You want to meet them?" he asked with a grin.

"I do," said Phoebe excitedly.

Before Chris could say anymore, the doctor came back over. "Your wife is asking to see you Mr Wyatt," he said.

"May we all go in for a few minutes?" asked Leo.

"Well just for a couple of minutes then," replied the doctor walking off.

They entered the room forgetting about the people who had saved Chris for the moment. Piper smiled at them all especially Chris when she saw him. She had no idea what had happened to him whilst she had been in the hospital but was still happy to see her baby boy.

"Hey mom," he said leaning down to give her a gentle hug.

"Hi sweetie," she replied kissing his cheek.

Leo then sat down on the bed beside her whilst Paige handed baby Chris back to her. Phoebe gently placed Wyatt on the bed beside them and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up and wrapped her arm around her nephew. She just needed to touch him for a while to truly accept that he was here. Paige did the same on the other side but then remembered their earlier conversation.

Chris heard a voice in his head asking if he was ok and remembered that the others were nearby still waiting.

"Mom, dad I have a couple of people I think you should meet," he said and then told Wyatt to come.

The door opened and three people walked in. Everyone instantly recognised the other Chris but the other two were a mystery.

"Why is there two of you Chris?" asked Piper.

"This is me from the future we just saved," he replied.

"And the other two?" asked Paige.

"You mean you don't recognise me Aunt Paige," said Wyatt with a grin.

"Wyatt," said Leo standing up.

"Hi dad."

"Don't worry he is from the good future too," replied Chris sensing their worry.

"I am I swear. This by the way is Eva-Rylee or just Rylee to her friends. She is the one who saved Chris," said Wyatt proudly.

"Saved Chris from what?" asked Piper anxiously.

"Gideon tried to kill me," replied Chris or Perry as Wyatt had now named him.

"He did what! I'm going to kill him," said Piper angrily.

"Honey calm down, he is already dead," said Leo.

"You are so handsome," said Phoebe moving to hug Wyatt. That then started everyone off and before long, everyone was hugging everyone else. Leo did notice though that Wyatt seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention and it worried him a little. There was something in his eldest's eyes that didn't seem right and he intended to find out what it was.

"Son are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine why?" asked Wyatt a little too quickly.

"You just seem a little uncomfortable with all this," he replied.

Chris knew what was wrong with his brother and came to his rescue. "Oh just ignore that dad. Wyatt just doesn't like all this attention do you bro," he said slinging his arm around him. Wyatt gave him a grateful smile.

Paige looked between the two Chris' and frowned. "This could be a little complicated," she said with a grin.

"Well the neurotic Chris that you guys know is now going to be known as Perry well till we go back anyway and the one I know will remain as Chris," explained Wyatt.

"Okay cool," replied Paige.

Phoebe walked over to the young woman who had come with them. She had dark auburn hair and eyes the colour of burnt honey. Phoebe could sense that she cared for both of the young men but her feelings for Wyatt ran deeper.

"So are you Wyatt's girlfriend then?" she asked with a grin.

"Not exactly," replied Wyatt.

Riley quickly hid her hands behind her back but she wasn't quick enough and Piper spotted the ring on her finger. She grinned knowingly at them.

"I think she is a little more then just a girlfriend right honey?" she said turning to her oldest.

"Um well, yeah," replied Wyatt.

"You're still wearing your ring?" asked Chris glaring at them both. He couldn't believe she hadn't removed it before coming back.

"Well funnily enough I was more worried about saving your ass then whether I was wearing my engagement ring or not," she retorted.

"How did you though. I thought only Gideon could heal me?" asked Perry.

"Rylee is a special type of healer meaning her healing powers go way beyond the Elders," explained Chris smiling at her.

"Thanks for saving me," said Perry.

As he moved to give Rylee a hug, he brushed up against Chris and there was a flash of light. The two Chris' merged leaving just one before them.

"Uh Chris?" asked Leo approaching his youngest.

"Hey dad. Wow that happened quicker then I thought it would," he said rubbing his head.

"Here drink this," said Rylee handing him a bottle. Chris took it and quickly swallowed it down feeling the relief it gave him.

"Thanks Ry," he said hugging her tight.

"Anytime Chris," she replied.

"What did you give him?" asked Piper.

"Just something to help ease my headache. When I first started getting the other memories it would give me really bad headaches so Rylee came up with something to help," explained Chris.

"Yeah and I always keep some on me in case he ever needs it," added Rylee.

"Yeah she's always looking out for me," said Chris wrapping his arm around her.

"Watch it you, she's marrying me," said Wyatt with a frown.

"Yeah but I still think she picked the wrong brother though," said Chris cheekily.

The others all smiled at the friendly banter between the two brothers. Leo had been worried that Chris would always resent Wyatt for what had happened but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Yeah I wonder sometimes if I'm marrying the wrong one too," replied Rylee grinning at the look on Wyatt's face. She then walked over to him.

"I love Chris you know that but I will always love you more," she said softly.

"I love you too Rylee more then you will ever know," he said hugging her tight and Phoebe could sense there was more to that comment then anyone realized.

"I've been wondering something. If the future is good, Wyatt's good and you guys are happy. Why did you come back in time to stop Chris from dying?" asked Phoebe and then quickly added. "Not that I'm not happy you didn't die though."

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," said Chris rolling in his eyes.

"Aw you know I love you honey but I was just wondering if there was something wrong in the future?" she asked hugging him again.

Wyatt, Chris and Rylee all glanced at each other for a moment not knowing what to say.

"There is isn't there?" asked Paige.

"I don't think this is the right place for a discussion like that," said Chris trying to buy them some time.

"Chris is right. Piper needs to rest and whatever it is, it can wait until she is home," said Leo. He really wanted to know what it was but he didn't want to worry her whilst she was still recovering.

"Yeah we should probably go before they kick us out," said Wyatt relieved that they could get off the subject of the future.

They all kissed Piper and baby Chris goodbye and then they all disappeared leaving Piper and Leo behind.

"They are hiding something," said Piper worriedly.

"You just concentrate on getting better honey and I will worry about them," said Leo giving her a hug.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what are the future people hiding from their family. Could things really be bad in the changed future? **

**Hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review. Happy holidays to everyone. Hope you have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2 How Could We?

**Not All Change Is Good**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but life is just so crazy around Christmas and New Year.

* * *

**Chapter 2: How Could We?**

The next couple of days passed by fairly quickly. Wyatt, Chris and Rylee had been careful to avoid being too close to their family for long, especially Phoebe. None of them wanted to talk about why they had been so desperate to come back and change the past. It was early morning and the day of Piper and baby Chris' homecoming. Chris was making everyone breakfast. Rylee and Wyatt sat at the table chatting with Chris as Phoebe came in.

"Hiya guys," she said brightly as poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," replied the three future people.

"Do you want some breakfast Aunt Phoebe?" asked Chris as Paige came strolling in.

"I do," she said pouring herself some coffee.

"Me too," added Phoebe.

Chris soon handed everyone a plate of food and sat down. Everyone ate in silence not knowing what to say to each other. They all knew today was the day they would find out what had happened in the future. Wyatt barely touched his food, as he was too nervous about what was coming. In the end, he gave up and took his plate to the sink. They then heard noise from hall and left the kitchen to see that Piper and Leo were back with baby Chris. Phoebe quickly took her nephew from Piper so she could sit down. Chris and Wyatt helped Leo with the bags. Paige was holding baby Wyatt who was very happy to see his mommy. He orbed onto his mom's lap and she gave him a big hug.

"Hi there baby," she said kissing his head.

Soon everyone was sat in the lounge ready to hear the story that the future people had to tell. Little Wyatt and Chris were both upstairs having a sleep. Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat on the sofa with Leo perched on the arm. Wyatt sat in one chair and Chris was in the other whilst Rylee sat on the floor between Wyatt's legs. Her hands resting on his legs for support.

"So what happened in the future that was so bad then?" asked Leo.

"It's not exactly bad in the future," replied Chris.

"Yeah I'm good as you can obviously see," added Wyatt.

"Am I still alive in you future?" asked Piper. She was hoping that she hadn't died on her baby boy's birthday.

"Yes you are. There was a demon attack but nothing major," replied Chris knowing that was Piper's biggest fear.

"What about me? Am I a good father to you?" asked Leo.

"Yes you are," he replied smiling at him.

"Yeah to you he is," muttered Wyatt quietly. Only Chris and Rylee appeared to hear him.

"So what's wrong then? Does it have something to do with me and Paige? We don't die do we?" asked Phoebe nervously.

"No, you are both alive too," Chris reassured quickly.

"So what's wrong then?" asked Piper feeling more confused then ever.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just didn't feel it was right that Chris lost his life to save me so we decided to come back and save him," said Wyatt quickly suddenly realizing he couldn't tell them.

Phoebe studied her oldest nephew carefully and realized he was lying. There was more to it then they were letting on. Before she could comment on this, baby Chris began to cry. Leo got up to make sure his baby son was ok leaving the others sat in silence.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this then you guys are saying," said Paige giving them all a suspicious look.

"There's not," replied Wyatt. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Yes there is," said Phoebe staring at her future nephews.

"Look it doesn't matter. We saved Chris so it will all be fine," said Wyatt standing up.

"Wy," said Chris gently sensing that his brother was getting worked up.

"It's not important Chris. What is important however is that we head back to the future?"

"What already? I have barely had a chance to spend anytime with you Wyatt," said Piper sadly.

"Sorry mom but we really have to go," said Wyatt walking towards the attic.

Rylee jumped up and went straight after him. Chris stood up and made to go after them but Phoebe stopped him with her hand.

"What's going on Chris?" she asked softly.

"I can't tell you that," he replied and Piper rolled her eyes at her youngest son.

"Chris we need to know what's going on," said Phoebe.

"By saving me, we have probably already changed it anyway," said Chris.

"Yeah but you don't know that for a fact though Chris," said Paige.

"Exactly so if you tell us about it, we can make sure it doesn't happen again," said Piper wrapping her arm around her youngest.

Before Chris could say, anything Wyatt appeared in front of them and Chris could see that his big brother was angry. He shrugged his mom off and moved over to him.

"You wanna know what's so bad in the future?" Wyatt asked angrily and his family nodded at him. "You lot are. You never got over losing Chris and we suffered because of it. You made our lives hell and I couldn't take it anymore. Chris did not deserve to die for me so I came back to save him. End of," he said and orbed away.

"Wyatt wait," called Rylee walking down the stairs but he was gone.

"I better go after him. I know where he's gone," said Chris.

"Okay Chris. Look after him," she said as he orbed away.

"What did Wyatt mean?" asked Phoebe.

"What did we do to our sons?" asked Piper sinking back down onto a chair.

Leo who had come down the stairs behind Wyatt sat down beside his wife. "Rylee what happened in the future?" he asked.

"Chris will probably kill me for this but okay I will tell you what happened," she said and they all sat back down again.

"Lets hear it then," said Piper trying not to sound as worried as she felt.

"You guys really struggled to deal with losing Chris and it took you all a really long time to get over it," she began.

"Did we neglect Wyatt and Chris because of it?" asked Paige.

"You used to send them to stay with Victor a lot when they were younger to keep them away from demon attacks."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Leo.

"Nothing if that was all it was," replied Rylee wondering how Chris was getting on with Wyatt.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"Well you guys became seriously over protective of Chris and I mean really bad. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone and you refused to let him go on any demon hunts even though Wyatt had been from about the age of twelve. He used to feel really smothered all the time and you would seriously overreact of he ever got ill or injured."

"What about Wyatt?" asked Leo.

"Well you bound his powers when he was five."

"We did?" asked Phoebe in shock. They had considered that idea when they had first found out Wyatt would turn evil but had dismissed it.

"Yes you did and he didn't get them back until he was older. Luckily he still had his whitelighter powers and his shield so at least he could defend himself."

"So we didn't leave him defenceless then," said Paige still shocked that they had bound his powers.

"No but he had nothing to fight with though and had to deal with knowing his younger brother was more powerful then him," replied Rylee and then muttered. "Not that Chris ever got a chance to use his."

"What was that?" asked Leo.

"Uh nothing," she replied quickly.

Orbs then appeared depositing Chris and Wyatt back in the room. Rylee walked up to Wyatt and hugged him.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Rylee just rolled her eyes at him and turned to Chris. "Is he?" she asked.

"He's better then he was," replied Chris ignoring the angry stare Wyatt sent his way. "How far did you get?"

"Wyatt's powers being taken. Maybe there is an easier way to do this," replied Rylee.

"What about a spell to allow us to actually see what happened," suggested Paige.

"I've got a better idea. Lets just drop the whole subject," said Wyatt moving out of Rylee's arms.

"No I think we need to know what we did that was so bad," said Piper standing before her oldest son.

"Okay fine," said Wyatt.

He waved his hand and before them appeared an image. It was fuzzy to begin with and then slowly became clearer. It was the sunroom in the manor and two little boys sat playing together.

_Leo came wandering in and walked over to the boys. The youngest one who was obviously Chris held out his hands to his daddy. Leo grinned and picked him up._

"_Hey there slugger."_

"_Hi dada," said Chris._

"_Daddy play wiv us?" asked Wyatt from the floor._

"_Sorry kiddo but daddy can't. You two are off to play at Grandpa's."_

"_Yay," cheered Chris._

"_Okay," said Wyatt sadly._

"_We'll play later kiddo," said Leo ruffling his oldest son's hair._

"You never did," said Wyatt as the image faded away.

A sad look crossed Leo's face. He had promised Chris that he wouldn't turn out like that and it looked like he had anyway.

Another image then appeared. This one seemed to be just a few weeks later then the last one. It was in the attic and everyone was present apart from Chris.

"_Are you sure we really need to bind his powers?" asked Phoebe._

"_Yes I am. Just until he is old enough to be able to control them himself," replied Piper._

"_But what about if he gets attacked by demons?" asked Paige._

"_He will still have his whitelighter powers."_

"_Wow. So he will be able to orb away from danger," said Paige sarcastically._

"_Paige is right though. He won't have anyway to fight them with. Plus how do you think he will feel when Chris comes into his?" argued Phoebe._

"_He will have to deal with it. Chris didn't turn evil."_

"_Yeah and we stopped the evil that turned Wyatt. I feel like we are denying him his destiny," said Phoebe._

"_No we are just putting it on hold until he is old enough to handle it," replied Leo._

_Piper then walked over to her oldest son and knelt down before him. "Sweetie, mommy needs you to drink this for her," she said holding out the binding potion._

"_Not sick Mommy. Don't need medicine," replied Wyatt shaking his head._

"_I know baby but Mommy just needs you to drink this so you won't get sick," said Piper._

_Wyatt frowned at the bottle but held out his little hand. Piper handed it to him and he drank it all down, grimacing at the foul taste. _

As the image finished Piper turned to her son. "How old were you when we finally returned them?"

"Seventeen," replied Wyatt coldly. He hadn't been old enough then to know what they had done to him but it had really hurt when he was finally old enough to understand. It had been even harder knowing his baby brother had more power then him. He was the prophesised twice blessed and he couldn't even kill a low-level demon.

Phoebe could sense the anger coming off her oldest nephew and if she was totally honest, she didn't blame him. She couldn't believe they had actually given him a binding potion.

Another image started up and their attention was turned back to it. This time they were up in the nursery, only now there was two little beds set up in there. It was dark and both beds were occupied.

_A demon appeared in the room. He grinned at the two sleeping children and a fireball appeared in his hand. Without waking either of them, he threw the fireball at the sleeping occupant in one of the beds. Before the fireball could hit the child, a familiar blue shield appeared around the bed protecting him. The demon cursed as the boy in the other bed suddenly sat up._

"_Mommy, Daddy," he yelled staring at the demon in fear. _

_His shout awoke Wyatt who orbed quickly over to his bed to protect his younger brother._

_The demon began throwing fireballs at them but Wyatt's shield held protecting them from each one. Piper and Leo suddenly ran into the room. Piper turned and blew up the demon before he could shimmer away._

_Wyatt's shield came down and his parents rushed over. Leo instantly picked Chris up and cuddled him tight. Piper fussed around him too completely ignoring Wyatt who was still sat on the bed. Wyatt just glanced up at them sadly before getting up and walking over to his own bed. He climbed in and buried himself under the covers._

"_You wanna sleep with mommy and daddy tonight peanut?" asked Leo smiling down at his baby boy._

_Chris nodded and then looked for Wyatt. "Wy, you come too," he said pointing at his brother's bed._

"_Wyatt is fine here honey. Look he is already curled up in bed," said Piper._

"_Okay," replied Chris as they walked off. Not spotting the silent tears that fell down Wyatt's face._

"Oh Wyatt, I'm so sorry," said Piper touching her son's arm.

Wyatt shrugged the hand off his arm. "You think that was bad," he began but didn't finish his sentence due to the glare Chris threw his way.

Another image began in front of them. Chris and Wyatt were older now and sat in the kitchen doing homework.

"How old are you here?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm 11 and Wy is 13," replied Chris. He knew what this memory was and knew it was going to hurt Piper when she saw what had happened.

"_God I hate algebra," moaned Wyatt as he got up and walked over to the fridge._

"_I know Wy that's the fifteenth time you have said that," replied Chris._

_Before Wyatt could respond, a demon shimmered into the manor. Wyatt slammed the fridge door shut and spun round to see the demon aiming a fireball at Chris. Chris orbed quickly out of its way and over to his older brother._

_As he reformed, the demon took the opportunity to throw Chris across the room. He landed heavily against the table and was knocked out cold. _

"_Chris," yelled Wyatt running towards him but the demon threw him in the opposite direction. He landed against the over jarring his shoulder. Grimacing at the pain Wyatt hauled himself up again as the demon advanced on his baby brother, athame in hand._

"_Stay away from him," yelled Wyatt._

_The demon spun round and threw the athame at Wyatt. Luckily, the athame only sliced his arm and then embedded itself in the wall. Wyatt waited until the demon turned his attention away and then grabbed the athame out of the wall. He threw the athame at the demon hitting him square in the back. The demon yelled and then exploded just as Piper, Leo and Paige ran in._

_Totally ignoring Wyatt, they ran over to Chris. Paige healed her nephew and he soon came round. Piper hugged her little boy close to him and then turned to Wyatt._

"_What happened here Wyatt? I thought I told you to look after your brother. How could you let a demon hurt him like that?"_

"_I didn't mom. I was trying to keep him safe," replied Wyatt looking down at the floor._

"_Well you need to try harder next time. I'm not losing him again," said Leo glaring at his oldest son._

"_What do you mean again?" asked Chris walking over to Wyatt. _"_Hey you're hurt," said Chris suddenly noticing the blood dripping down Wyatt's arm._

"_It's nothing," replied Wyatt._

_Leo, Piper and Paige were paying no attention to them and missed Chris' comment instead they were all looking at each other in fear. They finally looked back at Chris and Wyatt. Now was the time to tell them the truth. _

"_There is something we need to tell you both actually. Why don't we all go into the lounge," said Piper._

The image faded away and Leo noticed the tears in his wife's eyes. "What's the matter honey?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"How could we yell at our son like that and then totally ignore the fact he was hurt?"

"I healed you later though right?" asked Paige looking at her oldest nephew.

Wyatt said nothing but pulled his shirtsleeve up to reveal a deep scar on his arm. They hadn't healed him. In the end, Chris had bandaged his arm up later that night. Rylee had offered to heal it many times but Wyatt had always refused. It reminded him that his parents were right that day. He didn't do a good enough job keeping Chris safe.

"Oh my god," said Piper in devastation. How on earth could she have been so cruel to her baby boy?

"Did we tell you then about the other you coming back to the past?" asked Phoebe effectively changing the subject.

"Yes you did," replied Chris.

"Is that what you are going to show us next?" asked Leo.

"Nope it's not really relevant," replied Wyatt.

"So what's next then?" asked Paige.

"My sixteenth birthday," said Wyatt glancing over at Chris. Chris gave his brother a weak smile and touched his arm reassuringly. Phoebe was worried now as this next memory was clearly a very bad one.

"What happened then?" asked Piper feeling just as worried as the others.

"It was when they first met me," replied Rylee but they could all sense it wasn't the best first meeting.

"And the day I almost died," added Wyatt hugging Rylee closer to him.

Piper turned in horror to her son. She wasn't sure she wanted to see anymore especially not her son almost dying. An image appeared before them and everyone turned to watch it.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what happened on Wyatt's sixteenth birthday? How did he almost die and what other horrors are the family going to see?**

**Please read and review, thanks all.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Worthless Son

**Not All Change Is Good.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. So sorry for the absolutely massive delay but I have been really ill and in hospital for some time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Worthless Son.**

The manor was decorated with balloons and everyone could see the banner that said Happy Birthday Wyatt. Piper inched closer to Leo absolutely terrified about what she was about to see.

_Chris and Wyatt came through the front door and both stopped in front of the decorations. _

"_I'm surprised they even remembered," commented Wyatt darkly._

"_Of course they did Wy," said Chris. He knew his parents weren't always as nice to Wyatt as they were to him but he knew they loved him._

"_Yeah cos they really care about me."_

"_They do."_

"_Oh come on Chris they don't give a damn about me and you know it," said Wyatt angrily._

"_That's crap Wyatt. They do love you," yelled Chris._

"_No they love you, their precious little peanut. I'm just someone they keep around so they can make sure I don't turn evil."_

"_That's not true."_

_Wyatt swung round glaring at his younger brother. "What? Are you blind or something. They don't care about me. All they care about is you, their darling hero who went back in time and sacrificed his life to save me. They are too scared that I will turn evil again to actually care about me," yelled Wyatt. _

"_Wy," began Chris but he was interrupted._

"_I don't wanna hear it."_

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, how dare you talk to your younger brother like that," yelled Piper storming into the room._

"_Its okay mom," said Chris trying to diffuse the situation. His brother was mad enough as it was._

"_No it's not Chris. He has no right to speak to you like that."_

"_No we mustn't upset your little peanut," said Wyatt sarcastically._

"_It may be your birthday young man but that doesn't give you the right to behave like this."_

"_Behave like what? An evil tyrant maybe?" queried Wyatt glaring at his mother._

"_Don't you talk like that mister," yelled Piper._

"_Why the hell not. You clearly think that's how I am going to turn out. You refuse to accept that I am not that man. You treat me as if I was worthless and constantly remind me that Chris died saving me. Can you imagine how that makes me feel?" he asked his voice breaking slightly at the end._

"_We don't treat you like that."_

"_Yes you do. You're either fussing about Chris and ignoring me or you are yelling at me for doing something wrong. I can't do anything right in your eyes and I'm sick of it. You guys couldn't care less about me and I'm done pretending," he said before orbing away._

_Wyatt then reappeared in a large cavern in the Underworld. The cave was occupied by a small group of demons who all grinned when they saw who it was. Automatically they started throwing fireballs at him. His shield instantly came up protecting him from them but it was wavering and it soon came down. Wyatt didn't seem bothered by it and made no move to orb away. He took a fireball to his shoulder and then one to his stomach. He then fell to the floor. _

"_Let's go. This is boring. I like my victim to at least try and fight back," said one._

"_We just gonna leave him there?" asked another._

"_Yeah let some other demon finish him off," replied the first one and they all shimmered away._

_Wyatt just lay in a pool of blood dying slowly and painfully. Suddenly there was a flash of purple light and a younger version of Rylee appeared. She quickly walked over to Wyatt and dropped down beside him. He was barely alive now and there was pain in her eyes at the sight. She sprinkled some gold dust over him and then held her hands out over his stomach. Chanting softly, a purple glow came from her hands and his wounds began to heal. His eyes opened and he made to sit up but she held him down._

"_Hey, take it easy. You almost died," she said softly._

"_Who are you?" asked Wyatt looking up into her beautiful honey burnt eyes._

"_My name is Eva-Rylee McKenzie and you, are Wyatt Halliwell," she said as she helped him to sit up._

"_How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously._

"_I was sent to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you did not deserve to die like this. You deserve to live up to your true potential. You are a good person Wyatt," she said with a smile._

The image faded out again. All three sisters had tears running down their cheeks at how close they had almost come to losing him. Piper couldn't believe she could have been so cruel to her baby boy. How could she have made him feel so worthless? Wyatt meanwhile was watching Chris who seemed totally horrified by what they had just seen.

"You okay bro?" asked Wyatt walking over to him.

"I never realized just how close you had been to dying," he said quietly.

"Oh god, Chris. I'm sorry. I forgot we never told you how bad it got," said Wyatt guiltily.

"It's okay, you're alive and that's all that matters," said Chris smiling at him.

"Are you going to show us anymore?" asked Piper fearfully.

"There are a couple more things you need to see first to truly understand how bad things were," replied Rylee.

"What is next then?" asked Paige not really wanting to see anymore.

"The consequences of binding my powers for so long," said Wyatt waving his hand so another image appeared.

They were looking at the attic now. Wyatt stood in the middle of the room with a potion bottle in his hand. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sat on a couch whilst Chris and Leo stood nearby.

"_Okay Wyatt all you need to do is drink that and your powers will be restored but use them wisely. If you abuse them I will take them away permanently," said Piper sternly._

"_I know Mom and I'm not going to. I'm good not evil," he replied. He then removed the stopper and quickly swallowed the potion down. His whole body glowed for a second and he stood frozen before them._

"_Are you okay bro?" asked Chris approaching him. He could see that his brother's eyes were filled with pain and he was really worried now._

"_Hurts," groaned Wyatt. He glanced desperately at Chris before collapsing._

"_Wyatt?" yelled Chris running over to his fallen brother. He then shouted again. "Rylee!"_

_There was a flash of purple light and Rylee appeared beside Chris. "Oh my god Wyatt," she cried as she dropped down beside him. She held her hand over his forehead to sense what was wrong with him and then sat back on the floor brushing his hair back from his face._

"_What's the matter with my son?" asked Piper._

"_Getting all his powers in one go was too much for him to handle. He should have received them slowly over time not all at once," said Rylee glaring angrily at the sisters and Leo._

"_Will he be okay?" asked Chris worriedly._

_Rylee smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah he will be okay in a little while. Why don't we move him to somewhere more comfortable?"_

_Chris nodded and the three of them disappeared in orbs leaving the others up there._

The image faded away and Piper turned to her oldest son. "How long were you unconscious for?"

"Three days," replied Wyatt coldly.

They had been an awful three days for Chris. He had spent much of it by his brother's side willing him to wake up. The rest of the family had been there too and Rylee hadn't left his bedside at all. It was during those three days that the family realized just how much Wyatt meant to Rylee.

"There can't be much more to show us surely," said Paige.

"No there isn't actually. Just one more thing," said Wyatt.

"What's that?" asked Leo.

"Watch and see," replied Chris as another image appeared before them. They were in a cavern in the Underworld again. Wyatt stood before them a couple of years older now, armed with Excalibur. Chris and Rylee stood nearby watching. Both had a worried look on their face.

"_Wy, are you sure this is the only way to defeat this demon?" asked Rylee walking over to him._

"_Yes I am. The book says that the only way to defeat this demon is with Excalibur. Look I know I haven't had all the training that I should have done but I have to do this, it's the only way."_

_Chris then walked over. "I know bro. I just wish that you had more time to train for this so you were more prepared."_

"_Chris I had plenty of time to train for this. I just wasn't allowed to."_

"_I know Wyatt and I never agreed with mom for refusing to let you train with Excalibur," said Chris patting his brother's arm._

Piper gasped and turned her attention away from the image to look at her oldest son. "Why did I stop you from training?"

"You thought that training with Excalibur might turn me evil and refused to let me do it," replied Wyatt.

"The Elders who knew about this fight tried everything to get you to change your mind and eventually you did relent," added Rylee.

"Unfortunately it only gave Wyatt a few weeks to train for the battle of his life," concluded Chris.

"Battle of his life?" queried Phoebe, her face paling at the thought.

Wyatt said nothing but pointed back at the image. Everyone turned his or her attention back to it. Rylee edged closer to Wyatt, not really wanting to relive this moment. Wyatt sensing what was wrong, wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

_A demon had now appeared in front of Wyatt. He was armed with a sword similar in looks to Excalibur. Chris and Rylee had both moved back so they were out of the way._

"_Are you ready to die Twice Blessed?" asked the demon._

_Wyatt just rolled his eyes at him. "I do have a name you know and who says I'm the one who's dying?"_

"_You really think you can beat me?" asked the demon._

_Wyatt glanced over at Rylee and Chris before answering. "I'm going to try," he said finally._

_Without saying another word, the demon came at Wyatt. Using the few skills Wyatt had learnt whilst training with an Elder he fought back. Chris and Rylee stood watching, the fear evident in both of them as the fight got more brutal._

_Finally, the demon got the upper hand and managed to knock Excalibur from Wyatt's hand. Chris threw out his hands sending Lightning Bolts at the demon but they didn't do him any harm. The demon flicked his hand at Chris, sending him flying into the cave wall. _

_Turning to look at Rylee, the demon grinned. "What have we here? Does the weak little twice blessed have a girlfriend?"_

"_Leave her out of this," yelled Wyatt moving towards her._

_The demon grinned and flicked his hand towards her but instead of sending her crashing into the wall it brought her to him. Before Wyatt or Rylee could react to it, the demon stabbed her with his sword. Rylee staggered backwards clutching at where the sword had been, before falling to the floor. _

_Wyatt made to go over to her but the demon stepped in the way. "We have a fight to finish," he said smirking at the young witch._

_Wyatt felt the anger rise in him and suddenly Excalibur appeared at his side. The desperate need to go to Rylee was evident in his crystal blue eyes but he stood strong. With one lasting look at the now-still body of his girlfriend, he attacked the demon. Anger was the motivation now and his fighting was stronger. _

_Chris slowly felt awareness returning to him along with an almighty pain in his arm and head. He opened his eyes to see Wyatt fighting mercilessly against the demon and Rylee lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He struggled to his feet and stumbled over to her. Dropping down beside her, he could see that she was still alive but only just. _

_Wyatt finally managed to get the upper hand and swiftly disarmed the demon. He then stabbed the demon causing him to burst into flames and disappear. He had won but at what cost? He stood frozen in the middle of the cavern, Excalibur still by his side._

"_Wyatt get over here now!" yelled Chris. He had his hands over the wound trying desperately hard to slow down the flow of blood._

_At his brother's shout, Wyatt snapped out of his daze, dropping Excalibur and ran over. Dropping down beside his brother, he quickly held his hand out over the wound and soon felt the reassuring glow of healing wash over him. With a gasp, Rylee's eyes opened and she looked up at Wyatt._

"_Hi baby," he said softly, pulling her up into his arms._

"_I knew you could do it," she replied, wrapping her arms around him._

"_I'm glad you had faith in me."_

"_I will always have faith in you," she said as he bent down to kiss her._

The vision ended and everyone turned to look at the three future people. Wyatt hadn't been lying when he had said that his life had been awful growing up. Piper was still trying to get her head around the fact that she had been so cruel to her first-born. The room was deathly silent with no one knowing what to say to anyone.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Authors Note: How will the family react to everything they have just learnt? Can Wyatt forgive and forget. Did it change anything?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath

**Not All Change Is Good**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. I am so sorry it has been forever since I last updated but I have been in and out of hospital and just trying to recover but I am finally on the mend now. Well this is the penultimate chapter in this little story so I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath.**

The silence lingered in the lounge as everyone tried to take in all that they had learned. Piper sank down onto the couch totally stunned by how awful she had been to her son. Leo moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her as he did so. Phoebe stood away from the others as all the emotions she had felt, had overwhelmed her and she needed a few minutes to get over it. Paige copied Piper and sat down on one of the chairs. She could see now why her nephew had seemed so cold towards them. It also explained why Wyatt had seemed so uncomfortable when being hugged by his family. He just wasn't used to it. Chris moved over to the chair next to Paige and sat down as well. He knew this would have been hard on his family. Wyatt and Rylee were still standing up together and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. It was clear to everyone present that the two were close and very much in love.

Suddenly four demons shimmered into the room. Everyone instantly took up fighting positions, forgetting all about everything they had just seen. Wyatt pulled Rylee behind him and threw out his hands instantly vanquishing two of the demons. Chris then used his Elder Lightning Bolts to take out another one. Piper blew up the last demon before he could throw a fireball at Paige.

A Darklighter then orbed in behind them all and before anyone could react, fired at Wyatt. Wyatt's shield came up protecting him and the arrow bounced off it. Piper span round and blew up the Darklighter before he could fire at her son again. Suddenly more demons appeared.

"Leo, get baby Chris and Wyatt out of here now," yelled Piper as she blew up another demon. Leo nodded at his wife and orbed away.

"Fireball!" yelled out Paige as one came hurtling towards her. She then sent it back at the demon, vanquishing him.

Rylee stuck close to Wyatt and Chris, as she didn't have that many offensive powers though she did have some excellent martial art skills. Phoebe was impressed by how easily she fought against one of the demons. Suddenly an invisible force threw her away from Wyatt and she crashed against the wall, slumping to the floor.

"Rylee!" yelled Wyatt blowing up the demon who had thrown her across the room.

Two more demons shimmered in right beside Rylee. One of them bent down and hauled her up. She stirred as he pulled her upright but didn't awaken. Before anyone could react, they shimmered away. Wyatt threw an energy ball at where they had been standing.

"Bro calm down, taking out the Manor won't bring her back," said Chris moving to stand beside him.

"We have to find her Chris. I promised her that I would never let anyone hurt her again," he said turning to look at his brother for a moment before walking away to the window, trying to sense for her location.

Chris glanced over at his family, they were all watching Wyatt as he tried desperately to sense for the woman he loved.

* * *

Awareness slowly returned to Rylee and she opened her eyes to find herself chained up in a small cave. She could tell instantly that she was in the Underworld and groaned. Ever since the day she had been sent to save Wyatt, they had been able to sense each other no matter where they were. Even from down in the Underworld but for some reason she couldn't right now. There had only been one other time when they couldn't and that was because the area was protected. She guessed the cave she now stood in must be too.

A demon came wandering into the room and grinned at her. He kept his distance and seemed to be waiting for someone else to arrive. Finally, another demon shimmered into the room. He glanced over at Rylee and then spun round to face the other demon.

"Who the hell is this Jarek? I asked you to bring me a Charmed One."

"Sorry Boss but we couldn't get to any of them. She is connected the family though so we thought that she could be of use to you. A bargaining tool perhaps," replied Jarek.

"How is she connected to them?"

"She is the girlfriend of the twice blessed child."

"That child is just that, a child. How is that he can have a girlfriend like her?" asked the demon walking over to Rylee. She glared at him with disgust and he just grinned back.

"His future self is here along with his younger brother," explained Jarek, grinning at his boss.

The demon's grin got bigger at Jarek and he moved closer to Rylee. "So you're the girlfriend of the almighty twice blessed. I bet he's _dying_ to see you," he said placing emphasis on the word dying.

"I don't think he will be the one dying," said Rylee with a glare.

The demon grinned again and cupped her chin tightly before turning her head from side to side. "Pretty little thing aren't you. Feisty too. It's almost a shame to kill you."

Rylee lifted her knee up and slammed it into his groin, causing him to reel back in agony. Stepping away, he conjured up a fireball and threw it at her. The fireball caught her on the shoulder and she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Manor, Wyatt was pacing the attic floor. He couldn't believe he had let those demons take her away from him. What was the good in having all these powers if he couldn't even keep her safe? Chris was watching his brother pace. He could see the anger and guilt in his brother's eyes and knew he would be blaming himself for what had happened. He drew his attention back to the Book of Shadows and continued flicking though the pages, looking for the demon. Piper was with little Wyatt and baby Chris in the nursery. Leo had brought them back after the attack and was spending time with them as well. Paige was working on an all-purpose vanquishing potion and Phoebe had gone into work for a while but would be back as soon as they needed her.

"Ouch," yelled Wyatt, clutching at his shoulder.

Chris looked up in surprise at his brother before asking, "What's wrong Wy?"

"They're hurting Rylee," he said, still rubbing his shoulder. They had discovered recently that if Wyatt was hurt, Rylee could feel it. Now it looked as if it worked the other way too.

"I know how we can find her," said Chris with a grin.

Paige walked over to her two nephews to hear what Chris' idea was. "How?" she asked before Wyatt could.

"Do you remember that time, you were kidnapped by Ario. He trapped you in that cavern where no magic could be used?" began Chris and Wyatt nodded. "Well we tried scrying, sensing, summoning, everything but nothing worked until you were injured. Rylee was then able to use that pain to find you. Maybe you can do the same thing," continued Chris.

"It's worth a try, Son," said Leo, startling them all with his presence. None of them had realized that he and Piper had entered the room.

Before Wyatt could use the pain in his shoulder to locate Rylee, he clutched at his stomach and yelled in agony. He then collapsed to the floor.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Piper running over.

"More pain," groaned Wyatt.

"Focus on it bro and use that to find her," said Chris walking over and placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt fought down the urge to yell in agony and focused on where the pain was coming from. Concentrating so hard wasn't easy when you were in agony and he was beginning to wonder how Rylee had been able to do it. "I know where she is," he said, leaping back up. He then disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Dammit Wyatt, wait for me," yelled Chris, before orbing after him.

Piper then spotted the vanquishing potion Paige had been working on. "Should we take this to them?" she asked, turning to Leo.

"Something tells me they won't need it," replied Paige with a grin.

Piper still seemed worried though. "Maybe we should go down and help them. They may need us."

"They will be fine honey. I know our boys can handle this and they will soon call us if they can't," replied Leo reassuringly. Piper wasn't as reassured but decided to trust her husband. She decided to go and clean the kitchen, whilst she waited. A way of keeping her mind occupied.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris meanwhile, had orbed into a cavern close to where Rylee was being held. They needed the element of surprise, as they knew there was a chance their powers might not work there. They moved closer to the cave, only to see the two demons and Rylee disappear.

"Dammit," cursed Wyatt loudly.

"Where would they have taken her?" asked Chris walking into the cave.

Wyatt walked over to where Rylee had previously been, saying nothing. There was a vivid red stain on the cave floor that almost bought him to his knees. It was killing him to think that he had let those demons take her. She was the one person apart from Chris who had seen him for who he truly was. She didn't look on him as the twice blessed or see the evil version of him that his parents did. She saw the real him, the kind and loving one.

Chris meanwhile was looking around the cave for any clue as to who the demons were or where they might have gone. He couldn't find anything that would be of any use though so he turned back to his brother. Wyatt was still staring down at a bloodstain on the floor and Chris could easily sense his brother's emotions. Walking over to Wyatt, he gently touched his shoulder. "Let's go back to the manor and let the others know what's going on."

Wyatt just nodded and for probably the first time ever, allowed Chris to orb them both home. It was something that showed to Chris just how bad his brother was right now. They reappeared in the lounge of the Manor, only to find it was deathly silent. There was a thud from upstairs and they both quickly orbed up to the attic.

The sight that greeted them was not one they wanted to see. The two demons who had grabbed Rylee stood in the middle of the room, with her unconscious at their feet. Another demon was knelt down beside her, with a knife to her throat. The Charmed Ones and Leo stood on the other side of the room, watching the demons. It was clear to the brothers that any move their family made would result in the death of Rylee.

"What do you want?" asked Wyatt. He was no longer able to keep the anger out of his voice.

"The end of the Charmed Ones of course," replied the leader.

Chris rolled his eyes at the demons. "That is never going to happen," he said and then turned to Wyatt. "Man these demons get stupider."

"I don't think you are in any position to be making comments like that," said the leader gesturing down at Rylee. The pool of blood, surrounding her, was gradually getting bigger.

"Are you sure about that one?" asked Wyatt. His voice had become dangerously calm now. It only meant bad things for the demons.

"Well, if you try anything, Cal will slit her throat. The question is does she mean enough to you?"

"Knife," whispered Paige softly, holding out her hand. The knife stayed in the demon's hand and she cursed softly.

Wyatt suddenly threw his hands out in front of him, creating a wave of energy. The force was strong enough to throw the three demons back against the wall and safely away from Rylee.

Chris quickly ran over to Rylee and dropped down beside her. He then looked over at his parents. "Dad, heal her quick," he said.

Leo ran over and knelt down beside the barely breathing young woman. Holding out his hands the familiar glow of healing appeared.

Wyatt threw his hands out and another wave of energy shot forward. This time though, the demons were vanquished. Lowering his hands, Wyatt stared at the spot where the demons had been standing.

Chris looked up at Wyatt. "You okay, bro?" he asked and got no answer. He stood up and walked over to him, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt suddenly shook his head as if clearing it and then turned to his younger brother. "Uh, what did you say Chris?" he asked.

"You okay?" he asked, repeating his question. Wyatt just nodded back. His attention was then drawn to the floor as Rylee gasped and opened her eyes. Quickly he walked over and dropped to his knees beside her.

Her eyes met his and she smiled weakly. "Hey you," she said softly. He said nothing but pulled her up into his arms so he could hold her tight. Rylee sighed gently and hugged him tighter.

"Why don't we give them a few minutes alone?" suggested Phoebe quietly. Chris nodded and the rest of the family crept out of the room, not wanting to disturb the sweet moment between them.

A few minutes passed before Rylee raised her head to look at Wyatt. She could see happiness and relief in his eyes but there was something else too. "Are you okay, Wy?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry Ry," he said quietly, standing up and walking away from her.

Rylee looked up in surprise at his words, of all the things she thought he was going to say that wasn't it. "Sorry for what?" she asked, pulling herself upright and onto her feet.

"For letting those demons take you and for you getting hurt," he paused to look at her. "I promised you that I would always look after you and wouldn't let you get hurt again but I broke that," he continued. The guilt was clear in his crystal blue eyes now.

Rylee walked unsteadily over to him and stopped just in front of him. "None of what happened to me was your fault, Wyatt. I don't blame you for it and neither should you."

"Well you should," he said quietly, turning and walking towards the door.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, if you walk out of that door, I will blow you into a million pieces," she said angrily, placing her hands on her hips, in a gesture reminiscent of Piper.

Wyatt hesitated at the door and a slight grin crossed his face as he turned back round to face her. "Ry, you don't have the power to blow me up."

"Maybe not but I'm sure I could find a spell that would do it for me or I could just leave you to die next time you get your sorry ass kicked," she said before turning away as if she didn't care.

Still grinning, Wyatt walked up to her and turned her around. "You would never do that to me, you love me too much."

Rylee suddenly smiled at him. "And because I do love you too much, I would never blame you for what happened today," she paused to take hold of both his hands. "I don't blame you for what happened and neither should you."

"I can't help it Ry, I feel like I didn't do enough to save you. Maybe you would be better off without me," he said sadly, pulling his hands away from hers.

Her heart filled with sadness at his words and she could feel the tears pricking her eyes. "You really believe that? You really think I would be better off, if I had never met you?"

Wyatt could hear the pain in her voice and turned back round again. "I'm sorry, Rylee but I can't help but wonder that. Being with me means, you put your life at risk everyday. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"I don't want to lose you either Wyatt but sometimes in life you have to take that risk. I have always known that I will have demons after me because of you but you know what, I don't care. I love you Wyatt and that's all that matters to me."

Wyatt smiled, lovingly at her and pulled her into his arms. Without saying a word, he kissed her passionately.

* * *

They walked down the stairs later on to see the rest of the family sat around the kitchen chatting. No one noticed them as they approached the door. They both paused for a moment to watch the people before them. Piper was over at the oven cooking. Leo was sat close by, his eyes flickering between her and his youngest son. Phoebe and Paige were both listening to whatever story Chris was telling. For probably the first time since he had arrived a genuine smile crossed Wyatt's face as he looked at his family. Maybe things could be different now. Maybe they would treat him like their son.

Chris suddenly looked up and spotted his older brother. "Hey you two okay?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

Wyatt smiled back at his brother and entered the room. He still kept his arm wrapped tightly around Rylee. "Yeah we are good now," he replied, smiling down at the woman he loved. Rylee just smiled back at him.

"You two are so cute," gushed Phoebe. Even without her Empathic powers, she could tell that, her eldest nephew was deeply in love with the young healer.

Wyatt wasn't used to hearing his Aunt gush at him. In the future she didn't even really speak to him that much. He knew a part of that was guilt for siding with his mother about his powers but the other part was fear that he might actually hurt them. In the future, that Chris had changed; he had actually murdered both his aunts so he could understand their fear. It didn't mean it didn't hurt him though. In fact, if he was brutally honest, it killed him.

"Wy?" called a voice and he looked over to see everyone was watching him worriedly.

Grinning sheepishly, he moved further into the room. "Sorry I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?" asked Leo, smiling at his oldest son. He wanted to try to build some bridges with his oldest son before he went back to the future.

Wyatt frowned slightly, looking down at the floor before answering. "Not really." He then looked up to see the worry in his family's eyes had just intensified. "I'm okay, honestly," he added, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions. He still wasn't comfortable around them yet.

Chris, who had always been tuned into his brother's emotions, sensed the reluctance and quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling now Ry?" he asked, turning to look at the young woman beside his brother.

"Much better now, thanks. I seem to be making a habit of getting injured lately," she said with a grin.

"That's not funny Rylee," said Wyatt, frowning at her. He was still blaming himself for her being injured.

"Wyatt, will you just let it go. What happened was not your fault," yelled Rylee, walking away from him and out of the room.

Piper stood up and walked over to her first-born son. "She's right honey. You are not to blame for what happened."

"I know but I can't help it. I have come too close to losing her more then once. She really helped me to deal with everything that has happened and you already know that I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for her. I just don't want to lose her."

"Carry on the way you are going and you will Wyatt," said Phoebe. She could see that her nephew was pushing Rylee away and she would eventually snap and walk away, if she hadn't already.

* * *

**Authors Note: So has Wyatt finally lost Rylee or can he win her back. Has seeing the future changed anything for him and his brother and will they all make it home safely.**


	5. Chapter 5 Did we succeed?

Not All Change Is Good.

Disclaimer: **Nope even by the final chapter, I still don't own them.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am glad people are still reading this. Well this is it, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Did we Succeed?**

"I think I better go find her," said Chris, standing up. He had known Rylee for some time and knew she would be venting her anger in a not so healthy way. He then orbed away before Wyatt could object.

He reappeared in the empty bar of P3 to see Rylee with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Taking a sip, she then threw the bottle at the wall. Chris watched as she picked up another one and quickly walked over to her.

He grabbed her arm before she could throw it and then took the bottle from her hand. "I don't think Mom would appreciate it if you destroyed all her stock," he said, making sure there were no other bottles nearby.

"Why does your brother have to be so pig-headed? Why can't he just accept that these things will happen but they are not his fault," she asked, pulling her arm away from him.

"It's just the way he is Ry. He has always been protective of those he loves and you top that list."

She walked away from him and over to the bar but didn't pick anything up. "I know but it just drives me nuts. He can't protect us from everything that happens, he's not god," she said angrily.

"Deep down, he does know that. He just cannot help himself. As the Twice Blessed, he feels like it is his responsibility to look after us," explained Chris. Even when Wyatt had been without his powers, he still felt the need to protect Chris and that had extended to Rylee as soon as she entered their lives. Chris knew that Wyatt would protect the rest of the family too even though they were awful to him.

"I just hate the fact that he keeps blaming himself. One day this guilt is going to eat him alive," she said softly. Her anger was gone now. All that was left now was sadness and worry for Wyatt.

Chris walked over to the young woman and wrapped his arm around her. "It won't because we won't let it. We will be there to stop him every time."

Rylee dropped her head onto his shoulder. "You're right, Chris. We will," she said with a slight smile. She then raised her head and surveyed the damage around her. "I think I need to do a clean up job."

Chris just waved his hands and all the broken glass disappeared in orbs. "There problem solved. Now let's go sort out that useless big brother of mine," he said.

"Personal gain, Christopher Halliwell," she replied with a grin as he orbed them away.

* * *

Wyatt meanwhile had wandered into the lounge away from the rest of his family. He wasn't surprised though when a couple of minutes later, his parents came in.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Piper, moving to sit down beside her first-born.

Wyatt just nodded at her, saying nothing. He didn't really know how to explain his feelings. The rational side of him knew that he couldn't blame himself for what happened but the other side fought back reminding him that he could have lost her. She had always had faith in him right from that first moment when he had given up on himself. It was part of the reason he loved her so much, because she accepted him for him. Had he just lost her though? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice his Father sit down on the other side of him.

"Wyatt?" called Piper, softly. She was worried about her oldest son as she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What?" asked Wyatt, turning to look at her.

"Are you okay, Son?" asked Leo.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say to that. Finally he spoke, "I will be."

"I know that we did an awful job of raising you but we are here now if you want to talk. I can promise you now though that we won't treat you like that," said Leo, his voice full of emotion.

"Well, now Chris isn't dead, I'm sure you won't be," replied Wyatt but it was clear he still wasn't sure of that fact.

"We won't, honey. I still don't understand how we could in the first place. You're our son, how could we treat you like that?" questioned Piper, not really aiming the question at her son but more at their future selves.

"Because your baby boy died in your arms, Dad and it destroyed you. And Mom, you never even got to say goodbye to him. It affected you all, the Aunts included more so then any of you truly realized," replied Wyatt. There was a slight hint of anger in his voice but it wasn't as strong as it had been before.

"It still doesn't justify us treating you like that, Wyatt. We ignored you and blamed you for something that wasn't your fault," said Piper, her voice cracking as she fought to control her emotions.

"Yes you did but a lot of that was because of Chris. You couldn't bear the thought of losing him again so you became seriously over protective. As his older brother, it was my job to look out for him. That pressure didn't just come from you though; I knew that was my role too. Binding my powers was another way of protecting him. That's all it really boiled down to; you wanted to protect Chris this time round." As Wyatt spoke those words, he knew that was the truth. Most of what his parents had done had been out of the fear of losing Chris. Maybe now as they hadn't been through it, things would be different. It was what he wanted for the little version of him here. He didn't want him to go through that.

Piper glanced nervously at her son. "Do you hate us for how we treated you?"

"No I don't and to be honest I don't think I ever did. I know why you did what you did and I know what the other version of me was capable of," he replied and they could both hear the sincerity in his voice.

Leo was a little surprised by the final comment. "Son, how much do you know about the other time?"

In the doorway stood Chris and Rylee. They hadn't wanted to interrupt, as it was clear they were having a serious conversation. Chris was curious now though as to what Wyatt knew. They had always kept the full details from him.

"I cast a spell a while back to show me what happened in that time. It showed me everything that happened and I got to see just how awful that time was," he replied. His mind instantly went back over some of the images he had seen and instantly made him feel sick. His other self had been so power mad that he would kill anything in his way.

Chris suddenly stepped into the room and walked up to his brother. There was anger flashing in his green eyes. "Why the hell would you want to cast a spell like that?"

"Because I needed to know just how bad it was and you wouldn't tell me. I had a right to know Chris," replied Wyatt, keeping his voice calm.

"No you didn't. Do you feel better having learnt what happened in that time?" asked Chris, his anger still evident.

"In a way, yes I did actually," replied Wyatt, honestly. "It made me realize what you had gone through and why you had sacrificed your own life to save the future. It also explains a lot of what Mom and Dad did too," he added, glancing over at his parents.

Chris could see Wyatt's point now and felt his anger seep away. He then turned to Rylee who had been watching them all quietly. "Did you know?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, she walked over to them. "No but I had a feeling he had done something like that though. I was just waiting for him to tell me."

"I was going to tell you," said Wyatt, quickly. He didn't want to make her angry with him again. He was surprised when she smiled at him.

"I know you would have done, Wy," she said, walking over to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He was relieved to know she was no longer mad at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, bro," said Chris. He was calm now but felt a little guilty at getting so mad at Wyatt.

Wyatt just grinned at his younger brother and wrapped his other arm around him. "I'll forgive ya."

Piper and Leo smiled fondly at the three future people. They were happy to see that none of the recent events had affected the close bond that existed between them. They had also made a breakthrough with Wyatt too. Hopefully this would start them on the path to showing him that his future would be different.

"Well, I think it's time we finally headed home," said Wyatt, turning to look at his parents once more.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" asked Piper, not wanting to say goodbye to them just yet. She wanted to be very sure that Wyatt knew things would be different.

"Yes we do. We don't want to run the risk of changing any more of the future. I think we have changed enough as it is," replied Chris.

"Can you get back, okay?" asked Leo.

"I'm sure Ry can come up with something. She's pretty good at spells," replied Wyatt, proudly.

Rylee smiled up at him. "I do have one actually but could I borrow your kitchen first, Piper? I want to make a potion to ease the memory overload that should hit us when we get back."

"Of course you can. Use whatever you need," replied Piper, smiling at her. She could see that her son had picked the right girl, as Rylee was sweet, kind and totally devoted to him.

Rylee nodded and walked out of the room. Wyatt soon followed her, leaving Chris with his parents. He moved to sit down on a chair close to them. He could see they were still worried about Wyatt and if he was honest with himself so was he.

"He will be okay you know," he said, smiling at them both.

"We know you will look after him. It seems like you have always been doing that," replied Leo.

Chris grinned at them before responding, "Well someone had to."

"You're doing a great job at it Chris," said Piper, smiling at him. Her smile slipped then. "Are you okay? You have been through a lot just recently," she continued.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Most of his memories I already had anyway," replied Chris, smiling at her concern.

* * *

In the kitchen, Wyatt was helping Rylee whilst Phoebe and Paige watched. Both were impressed by how quickly she worked. She seemed to just know instinctively how much to add of everything. Something had been bothering Phoebe though and maybe now was the time to bring it up.

"So by saving Chris, your future should be better now right?" she queried.

"That's what we are hoping," replied Rylee, keeping her attention on what she was doing.

"Okay, but could it affect your relationship," she began and saw Wyatt's head snap up. "I mean didn't you two meet when Wyatt was almost killed because of what we did," she continued.

Wyatt suddenly turned to Rylee, the colour draining out of his face. "Oh my god, she's right."

Rylee added one last ingredient and then looked up at them all. She didn't look upset or worried and it had them all confused. "She's not right, Wyatt. That thought crossed my mind before we left so I spoke to someone in the know."

"Do you mean a certain male member of our family by any chance?" asked Wyatt, fighting not to name his Uncle.

"Yep, he said that although it will happen slightly different now, we were always mean to meet," she replied, smiling at him.

"Really? Was he sure about that?" asked Wyatt. He couldn't bear the idea of losing Rylee.

Rylee walked over and took hold of his hands. "Yes he was sure. We will still be together, I promise you." Wyatt said nothing but kissed her. Phoebe smiled with relief at Paige.

* * *

The time had finally come for the three future people to make their way back home again. All were hoping that things would be different there now. Wyatt still couldn't help feeling worried that Rylee wouldn't be with him though.

"Are you all ready then?" asked Paige, she was trying to sound happy but it was obvious she wasn't.

"Yes we are," replied Wyatt.

"I am going to miss you all so much," said Phoebe her eyes clouding over with tears. Chris walked over and quickly hugged his Aunt. He knew that she was going to miss him the most as they had formed such a close bond in his time there.

Paige took the opportunity to hug her other nephew. "You be good okay and look after that younger brother of yours," she said trying to keep it light.

"I will," he replied hugging her back. He then moved away so Rylee could give her a quick hug. She didn't have such a bond with them in this time or the future so this wasn't so hard for her.

Chris moved to hug Paige whilst Wyatt hugged Phoebe. Rylee hugged Piper and Leo knowing that their goodbyes to their sons would be hard. She then stepped back.

"Gonna miss you and hey try to chill out more now. I don't want one of my two favourite nephews to be so neurotic," said Paige grinning at Chris.

"I'll do my best," replied Chris, returning the grin.

Wyatt now moved over to his parents. Leo was first. "You look after Mom okay and baby Chris," he said, looking his father seriously in the eye.

Leo smiled and then pulled his son towards him in a tight hug. "I promise I will and I will look after you too. I'm so proud of you son."

Wyatt felt his own eyes glaze over now. He had longed to hear his parents say that to him and it meant so much that they finally had. "Thanks Dad," he said, softly.

He then turned to Piper who was fighting back her tears. "I love you so much honey. Thank you for coming back and saving Chris." Wyatt said nothing but hugged her tightly.

Chris had stepped up to his Dad now and hugged him. "Take care, Dad and look after us all."

"I will son and I am so proud of you too," said Leo, knowing he didn't need to say anymore.

Chris then turned to Piper. The tears she had been desperately fighting back were falling now so he hugged her tightly. "I love you Mom and remember I'm still here, just a little younger."

Piper had to smile at her youngest son. "Thank you for coming here and saving your brother. I love you so much."

Chris stepped back and joined the others. Thanks to the spell Rylee had created, they hadn't needed to create a portal. Rylee held out a copy of the spell for the three of them to read. They all said one final goodbye and then recited the spell.

**Guiding Spirits, we call to thee**

**Return us now to where we should be**

**Forward to our rightful place**

**Take us now through time and space.**

The three future people disappeared in a sparkle of coloured lights. Piper moved over to Leo and he hugged her tight. Although they were happy that things would be better in the future, they were also a little sad to see them go.

Chris, Wyatt and Rylee reappeared in the attic once more but it looked different this time. There was newer furniture that hadn't been in the other attic and the book of shadows was even bigger. They were definitely in the future but were they in the right time.

The door to the attic then opened to reveal their family. Piper smiled and instantly came over to her two boys. She hugged them both tight.

It was then the three time travellers were hit with the new memories. It seemed their plan had worked. Wyatt had kept his powers and had been treated, as he should have been. Chris hadn't been so smothered so had been able to join in on demon hunts. Rylee was still a part of their lives, having come in to heal Wyatt after a brutal Darklighter attack. Rylee quickly handed them a vial of the potion she had been working on. This took away the headache from the memories.

Leo came over and hugged his sons too. "It's good to have you home again."

Wyatt and Chris both grinned at each other before Chris answered, "It's great to be home too, Dad."

The rest of the family came home and hugged them all. Wyatt finally broke away and walked over to Rylee. "I'm so glad to know we didn't lose each other."

"Me too," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. Wyatt smiled and then lowered his head to kiss her, ignoring his family around them. Finally, the future was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that's it guys. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry about the quality of the spell, not really my forte.**

**I feel sad as I go to click submit on this but hopefully you all enjoyed my little story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
